


Sandstorms

by captainhurricane



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), fury road
Genre: Drabble, Gen, the wives make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Fury Road is the most amazing movie i've seen in a decade so here's a few words. Spoilers kinda if you haven't seen it.

“Do you remember before?” 

“What before?” 

“You know.” 

“I don’t.” 

They don’t talk about it much. What was and what could have been, instead concentrate on building something from the scraps and menace of the citadel. With time, the chatter becomes easier, eyes turned up, up, up. There is even a real burial ground now and the beginnings of a forest. A tiny world held inside the mountains. 

They, these girls, these women with fire in their fingertips, they don’t talk much of what was but occasionally they see Furiosa and that’s when they ask: what became of him? 

Furiosa has no answer. Furiosa, the one living in the present, the one who finds the ground beneath her feet steadier than it had been in years, spends more time on the road than before. Scavenging, obviously but also. But also perhaps looking for a sign. 

x

The past is biting my ankles, the present dull and tangy in my mouth but for once, the ghosts are quiet. The sand swirls around my feet as I walk. I am here and I am now. And they are there, safe and alive. She looked at me as she rose to leadership, to the citadel and I knew that she had seen me. 

The ghosts cry when I close my eyes but I keep my head high. I know I can turn around when I want and live in what it is instead of what was, know that if I stepped inside that place once more, she would say my name and smile wryly because she had seen me and she knows.


End file.
